Secret
by Dewi Meilani
Summary: Sudah seharusnya sebuah rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia .. BaekSoo & ChanSoo
1. Chapter 1

Title : Secret Main Cast : Do Kyung Soo, Byun Baek Hyun & Park Chan Yeol Rating : T+ Genre : Romance & Angst Warning : Yuri, GS, Typo(s), DLDR !  
Prolog  
Lagi, salju pertama yang turun dimusim dingin ini mengingatkanku padanya. Membuat hatiku serasa ikut membeku.  
Kupandangi jalanan diluar melalui jendela kamarku. Ada rasa ingin berlari keluar, merasakan belaian salju pertama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Bersama dia. Saling berpegangan tangan sambil bernyanyi kecil dan berbagi kehangatan. Aku merindukannya, sungguh !  
Ah, tapi aku tidak pantas berkhayal lagi tentangnya.  
Ku putuskan pergi dari tempatku berdiri. Berjalan menuju ruang keluarga sambil sesekali mengusap perutku yang mulai membesar.  
Ku perhatikan dinding ruang keluarga yang banyak dihiasi fotoku dan suamiku, Park Chan Yeol. Aku tersenyum melihat foto pernikahan kami. Apa yang 'dia' katakan itu memang benar. Aku dan Chan Yeol memang terlihat serasi. Aku masih melihat- lihat fotoku dan Chan Yeol. Sampai akhirnya mataku terasa panas saat menatap satu foto dengan ukuran sedang. Fotoku dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Kutatap foto itu lama. Rasa rindu itu kembali membuncah. Begitu hebat. Aku ingin menangis.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan Sayang ?"  
Kupejamkan mataku saat merasakan sepasang tangan Chan Yeol melingkari pinggangku. Dengan lembut, dia membelai perut besarku. Bukannya merasa nyaman, aku malah merasa takut. Aku sudah membohonginya.  
"Kau merindukan sahabatmu ya ?"  
Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Sahabat ? Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Maafkan aku Chan Yeol, maaf. Istrimu ini nyatanya adalah wanita hina. Dia memang merindukan orang yang kau maksud. Namun bukan sebagai sahabat. Karena Byun Baek Hyun adalah mantan kekasihku.  
TBC or End ?


	2. Secret (1)

2002 ~  
"Aku mencintaimu Sunbae"  
"Kau belum mengerti cinta Soo"  
Rasanya aku ingin menangis mendengar jawaban pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri di depanku. Park Chan Yeol, dia memang mengatakannya dengan lembut. Namun siapa yang tidak akan merasa sakit saat cintanya ditolak ? Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya Chan Yeol sunbae menolakku. Ya Tuhan, apa sepertinya aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa malu ?  
"Sudah ya, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya kembali ke kelasmu"  
Aku hanya bisa terpaku ditempatku berdiri. Menatap punggung lebar Chan Yeol sunbae yang mulai jauh dari jangkauan mataku.  
Aku tersenyum miris. Hah ! Harusnya aku sadar. Pemuda dengan sejuta pesona seperti Park Chan Yeol tidak mungkin membalas cintaku. Melirikpun sepertinya tidak.  
Aku tahu, aku terlalu banyak bermimpi. Namun aku tidak ingin menjadi munafik. Aku sangat menginginkannya.

"Hei Soo, ayo pulang bersama"  
Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku, saat melihat Chan Yeol sunbae memberhentikan sepeda coklatnya tepat disampingku. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera menaiki tempat duduk yang ada dibelakangnya.  
"Pegangan Soo, nanti jatuh"  
Senyumku semakin lebar. Inilah yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya, meski dia sudah beberapa kali menolak cintaku.  
Perhatiannya padaku selalu membuatku tersentuh. Meskipun perhatian yang dia berikan hanya merupakan hal kecil, aku tetap senang.  
Aku memejamkan mataku sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggang Chan Yeol sunbae. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutku. Geli. Membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.  
"Soo ~"  
Kubuka kedua mataku begitu mendengar suara beratnya memanggilku.  
"Ujian kelulusan tinggal menghitung minggu"  
Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Walau aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa melihat gerak kepalaku.  
"Do'akan aku ya agar bisa melewatinya tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti"  
"Tanpa diminta pun, aku selalu mendo'akan Sunbae"  
Aku bisa mendengar kekehan Chan Yeol sunbae. Memang tidak istimewa, tapi aku selalu bahagia mendengarnya.  
"Kau memang adik yang baik Soo"  
Tenggoranku tercekat mendengarnya. Jadi setelah semua yang aku lakukan selama ini, dia hanya menganggapku adik ? Adik ?! Kau keterlalun Park Chan Yeol !  
Rasa sesak langsung memenuhi dadaku. Untu bernapas pun terasa sulit, seperti dihimpit sebuah batu besar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sekuat mungkin menahan tangis yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Orang ini, selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum dan menangis diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan.  
"Setelah lulus nanti, aku berfikir untuk meneruskan ke Universitas KyungHee"  
Aku semakin kuat menggigit bibir bawahku. Apa dia bilang ? Universitas KyungHee ? Dia benar-benar ingin menjauhiku atau bagaimana ? Untuk sampai di Universitas KyungHee memang hanya memerlukan waktu 30 menit dari komplek perumahan kami. Namun Universitas itu mewajibkan mahasiswanya untuk tinggal di asrama. Mereka hanya diperbolehkan pulang satu bulan sekali. Itu artinya semakin sulit aku mendapatkannya kan ?  
"Aku ingin masuk Modern Music. Pasti asik. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"  
Aku tidak menjawab. Air mataku malah mulai menetes. Semakin kueratkan pelukanku dan kusembunyikan wajahku dipunggung lebarnya.  
"Soo, kenapa diam saja ?"  
"Bisakah kita cepat sampai dirumah, Sunbae ? Aku mulai mengantuk"  
Aku tidak peduli bagaimana responnya. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau dia bisa merasakan seragam belakangnya terbasahi air mataku.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah, aku segera turun dari sepeda Chan Yeol sunbae. Tanpa mengucapkan salam padanya, aku berlari masuk ke rumahku. Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin mempedulikan hatiku.  
"Matamu kenapa Soo ? Merah sekali"  
Aku tersenyum kecil melihat kekhawatiran Eomma.  
"Hanya terkena debu"  
"Oh, cepat diobati ya"  
Aku mengangguk kecil kemudian membalikkan tubuhku. Bermaksud menuju kamarku.  
"Soo ?"  
Namun aku harus membalikkan tubuhku lagi, menghadap Eomma.  
"Kau pulang dengan Chan Yeol lagi ?"  
Aku tidak menjawab. Eomma pasti sudah tahu jawabanku.  
"Kalian ini romantis sekali sih ? Setiap hari pulang berduaan, naik sepeda. Ah, Eomma jadi ingat masa muda dulu"  
Aku tersenyu miris. Pulang berdua dengan orang yang dicintai sambil menunggangi sepeda memang terkesan manis. Namun kalau salah satunya ada yang menangis, apa masih bisa disebut romantis ?

From : Park Chan Yeol Kau kenapa Soo ? Apa aku berbuat salah ? Kalau iya, maafkan aku  
Aku menatap nanar pesan singkat dari Chan Yeol sunbae. Sudah lebih dari tiga kali dia mengirimiku pesan yang isinya sama. Laki- laki itu memang selalu tahu saat aku sedih ataupun senang. Dia memang mengerti aku. Namun, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerti bahwa aku mencintanya ? Ah, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengerti ?  
To : Park Chan Yeol Aku baik- baik saja dan Sunbae tidak salah  
Segera kutarik selimut sebatas dada. Memaksa mataku untuk terpejam, sekaligus memaksa otakku untuk tidak mengingat lagi kejadian hari ini.  
TBC ~ 


	3. Secret (2)

Bukan hal aneh melihat Chan Yeol sunbae pagi- pagi seperti ini sudah berdiri di depan rumahku. Dia memang sering mengajakku untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Aku selalu mengiyakan. Memangnya siapa yang mau menolak ajakan pemuda tampan seperti si Dobi itu ? Terlebih lagi, aku sangat mencintainya.

Dengan langkah riang aku menghampirinya. Bukan berarti aku lupa kejadian kemarin sore. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya. Lagipula, waktuku untuk bersama Chan Yeol sunbae hanya tinggal menghitung minggu. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Meski aku harus rela menelan pil pahit setiap saat.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan pita dirambutmu Soo"  
Pipiku merona mendengarnya. Kusentuh pita berwarna ungu muda dirambutku. Pemuda dihadapanku ini bukanlah seorang perayu. Dia juga jarang memuji dan itu membuatku berbangga hati.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera berjalan di depannya sambil sesekali memainkan ujung rambutku. Chan Yeol sunbae langsung menyeimbangi langkahnya denganku.

Hari ini dia tidak membawa sepeda. Dia memang lebih suka berjalan kaki karena jarak sekolah kami memang cukup dekat. Namun yang membuatku heran, dia tidak mau pulang atau berangkat bersama gadis lain selain diriku. Dia lebih memilih pulang sendirian jika ada gadis yang mengajaknya pulang bersama. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku selalu merasa hanya aku gadis yang bisa dekat dengannya.

Oh, aku lupa ! Dia kan sudah menganggapku adiknya. Meski batin terasa diiris, aku masih bersyukur karena sampai saat ini Chan Yeol sunbae belum memiliki kekasih.

"Pulang sekolah mau menemaniku ke toko buku ?"  
Tanya Chan Yeol sunbae sambil memegang sebentar pundakku. Aku berfikir sebentar. Ini hari Kamis dan aku ada jadwal klub vokal. Ah, tak apa ! Aku bisa ijin pada seniorku meski nanti pasti dimarahi gara-gara aku sudah dua kali ijin. Demi Chan Yeol sunbae, semua akan aku lakukan.

"Tentu saja, aku tunggu Sunbae di depan kelasku"  
Dan demi apapun aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya untuk kesekian kalinya karena melihat senyum lebarnya yang sangat mempesona.

Aku masih memasukkan buku kedalam tas saat Chan Yeol sunbae memanggilku dari pintu kelasku. Aku tersenyum lebar dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. Rasanya seperti kami ini sepasang kekasih.

Begitu selesai, aku langsung menghampiri Chan Yeol sunbae. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju halte yang ada di seberang sekolah. Toko buku yang dimaksud Chan Yeol sunbae memang cukup jauh.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya ada bus yang datang. Kami segera menaikinya. Chan Yeol sunbae mengajakku dibangku paling belakang. Dia memang pernah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tempat favoritnya.

Selam diperjalanan, kami tidak banyak bicara. Hanya terkadang Chan Yeol sunbae menanyakan bagaimana kegiatanku hari ini dan aku hanya menjawab seadanya. Aku pun tidak mempermasalahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara kami. Aku malah merasa nyaman. Bahkan, sesekali aku mencuri pandang kearahnya yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. Dia sungguh tampan dan mempesona.

Tidak terasa, kami sudah sampai di toko buku yang dimaksud. Chan Yeol sunbae langsung mengajakku turun dari bus. Dia masuk duluan ke dalam toko buku, sedangkan aku malah melirik toko peralatan musik yang ada disebelah toko buku. Aku meminta ijin pada Chan Yeol sunbae untuk memasuki toko itu dan dia mengijinkannya.

Kubuka perlahan pintu bertuliskan 'pull' itu. Aku langsung terpesona melihat tatanan toko yang terkesan klasik. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling toko. Jujur saja, aku tidak bermaksud membeli apapun. Hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Lagipula aku tidak bisa memainkan alat musik. Aku hanya bisa bernyanyi.

Aku mendekat kebagian gitar. Ku elus pelan gitar berwarna merah tua yang berukuran sedang. Gitar yang bagus.

"Tolong jangan ambil itu, aku sudah berniat membelinya !"  
Aku tersentak mendengar nada panik dari belakangku. Dengan reflek, aku membalik tubuhku. Ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan seragam sekolah yang menatapku dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membelinya karena aku tidak bisa bermain gitar"  
Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Bisa kulihat dia membuang nafas lega, membuatku terkekeh.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya lembut. Suaranya terlalu lembut untuk seorang laki-laki. Kalau diperhatikan, wajahnya juga manis. Apa jangan-jangan dia itu perempuan ?  
Aku tertawa dalam hati. Itu konyol sekali. Sudah jelas potongan rambutnya laki-laki sekali. Seragam yang dia pakai juga bawahannya celana.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, aku berlalu melewatinya namun dia malah menahan tanganku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Aku Byun Baek Hyun"  
Oh, dia ingin berkenalan.

"Aku Do Kyung Soo" Kataku sambil tersenyum. Entah hanya perasaanku atau kenyataannya dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajahku. Dia menatapku begitu intens. Membuat pipiku merona.

TBC ~ 


	4. Secret (3)

Dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya Baek. Dia sekolah di Sapphire High School, satu tingkat dengan Chan Yeol sunbae. Pertemuan kami waktu itu kuanggap hanya kebetulan semata. Namun aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau siang ini bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku sedang makan ice cream di kedai favoritku bersama kedua temanku saat Baek tiba- tiba menyapaku. Aku sempat menggali ingatanku karena aku memang sedikit lupa. Namun dia tidak mempermasalahkannya dan malah meminta ijin untuk bergabung denganku dan kedua temanku.

Kulihat kedua temanku, Lu Han dan Min Seok tampak berbisik-bisik sambil terus tersenyum saat Baek duduk disampingku. Lebih tepatnya di depan mereka. Aku tahu, mereka pasti terpesona pada Baek. Baek memang sangat cute dengan pakaian casual yang dikenakannya saat ini. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan Lu Han meminta nomor ponsel Baek. Namun Baek menolaknya, aku dan Min Seok langsung menahan tawaku. Melihat Lu Han meringis, sepertinya Baek merasa tidak enak. Sebagai gantinya, Baek memberitahu nama facebooknya. Lu Han tersenyum lebar, aku pun diam-diam mengingat nama facebook Baek.

Setelah lama saling berbincang, Lu Han akhirnya pamit karena ibunya sudah menyuruhnya pulang, Xiu Min juga ikut pamit karena dia tetangga Lu Han.

Tinggallah aku dan Baek yang saling melirik canggung. Sampai akhirnya Baek memulai pembicaraan. Awalnya aku masih menanggapinya dengan canggung, tapi lama-lama menjadi terbiasa. Baek sangat pintar membuat orang nyaman saat bersamanya.

Kalau di pikir- pikir, Baek adalah laki-laki ketiga setelah Ayah dan Chan Yeol sunbae yang mampu mengajakku mengobrol lama. Ah, ada apa denganku ? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Baek, kita baru dua kali bertemu. Meski aku akui, dia lebih menarik dari Chan Yeol sunbae. Namun cintaku tetap untuk Chan Yeol sunbae.

Dari pembicaraan kami, aku jadi tahu kalau Baek mengikuti band disekolahnya. Wajar sih, dia kan pandai bermain gitar. Baek juga masih lajang ! Ini berita bagus untuk Lu Han.  
Eum, ini entah hanya perasaanku lagi atau bukan, Baek selalu menatap wajahku saat aku berbicara dengannya. Matanya tidak pernah bergerak sedikitpun dari wajahku.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ?" tanyaku gugup

"Kau manis"

Eh ? Aku tersenyum salah tingkah. Laki- laki di depanku memuji tanpa senyum sedikitpun namun matanya tetap lekat menatapku.

~*~

From : Park Chan Yeol  
Kau darimana ? Kenapa baru pulang ?

Aku tertawa kecil membaca pesan tersebut. Laki- laki itu, padahal jarak kami hanya sekitar sepuluh meter tapi dia malah mengirim pesan.

Aku memang baru saja melewati rumahnya dan aku melihatnya sedang duduk di beranda rumah. Sebenarnya tadi aku diantar Baek pulang, tapi aku minta diturunkan di depan komplek karena tidak ingin semakin merepotkan Baek.

To : Park Chan Yeol Aku habis dari kedai ice cream

From : Park Chan Yeol  
Lain kali jangan pergi sendiri. Bahaya. Ajak aku saja.

Rasanya aku ingin meloncat saking senangnya. Chan Yeol sunbae sangat perhatian. Aaaa ~ aku semakin mencintainya !

From : xxx  
Sudah sampai rumah ? Senang menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu.  
Baek.

Baek ? Ternyata dia benar- benar langsung mengirimiku pesan. Apa tadi isinya ? Kenapa gombal sekali ? Tapi anehnya membuat bibirku tertarik keatas.

TBC

Note : maaf ya setiap part pendek. Aku ngetik di ponsel dan panjang karakternya terbatas. Sekali lagi maaf. 


	5. Secret (4)

From : Byun Baek Hyun  
Keluarlah, aku di depan gerbang sekolahmu.

Mataku hampir meloncat keluar membaca pesan dari Baek. Lu Han yang saat itu mengintip isi pesanku juga terlihat kaget.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera menarik tangan Lu Han dan mengajaknya berlari. Tak kupedulikan penghuni kantin yang menatap kami dengan aneh.

Kami terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Sapaan Chan Yeol sunbae di depan kelasnya pun hanya aku anggap angin lalu. Ini aneh ! Tidak seharusnya aku begini !

Di depan gerbang, bisa kulihat Baek tampak asik berbincang dengan satpam sekolahku. Baek melambaikan tangannya saat matanya menangkap aku dan Lu Han yang mulai berjalan normal ke arahnya.

"Hai Soo, hai Lu"  
Aku tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Baek. Dia terlihat keren mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam.

"Maaf ya menganggu waktu istirahatmu, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini"  
Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat Baek menyodorkan sebuah kertas padaku. Namun aku tetap menerimanya.

"Itu tiket festival band di Seoul untuk minggu depan, aku ikut tampil disana"  
Woah, jadi Baek bermaksud mengundangku ? Aku tersanjung sekali.

"Maaf ya Lu, tiketnya tinggal satu"  
Astaga ! Aku baru sadar kalau daritadi ada Lu Han. Bisa kulihat dia tersenyum, tapi aku tahu dia kecewa.

"Tidak masalah, semoga nanti menjadi kencan yang menyenangkan ya" kata Lu Han sambil tertawa dan aku langsung mencubit perutnya, dia langsung meringis. Sedangkan Baek malah tertawa. Cara tertawanya tidak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Tidak terbahak- bahak, malah terkesan anggun.

Tidak lama kemudian, Baek pamit untuk kembali ke sekolahnya. Aku dan Lu Han juga berjalan menuju kelas.

"Soo, aku merasa Baek itu Butchi"  
Aku menatap Lu Han tidak mengerti. Butchi ? Apa itu ?

"Kau tahu Yuri tidak ?"  
Aku menggelengkan kepala dan dibalas Lu Han dengan dengusan.

"Yuri itu hubungan sesama perempuan. Nah, Top di Yuri itu disebut Butchi"  
Aku malah tertawa mendengar penjelasan Lu Han. Waktu pertama kali bertemu Baek, aku juga sempat berpikir kalau Baek itu perempuan, tapi tidak sampai menganggap Baek itu Buchi.

"Baek itu laki- laki, walaupun dia memang manis. Kau terlalu sering membaca Fanfiction, Lu" kataku dengan nada mengejek. Dapat kulihat Lu Han memanyunkan bibirnya dan itu membuatku tertawa.

"Siapa laki- laki tadi siang ?"  
Aku menoleh kaget pada Chan Yeol sunbae yang berjalan disampingku. Padahal tadi kami sedang membicarakan kegiatan di sekolah.

"Dia temanku" kataku dengan mantap

"Oh, aku kira dia kekasihmu. Aku harap kau tidak mengingkari kata- katamu yang mengatakan cinta padaku" Kata Chan Yeol sunbae sambil tertawa.  
Aku juga terpaksa ikut tertawa. Kekasih ? Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki seorang kekasih kalau hatiku masih tertawan olehmu. Lalu apa katanya tadi ? Jangan mengkhianati kata- kataku ? Dia ini sedang bergurau atau apa ?

"Soo, apa kau menyadari kalau temanmu tadi itu tidak bisa disebut laki- laki ?"

"Hah ? Kenapa ?"

"Dia sangat manis Soo, seperti perempuan"  
Aku langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Kenapa Chan Yeol sunbae dan Lu Han sama saja ?  
"Aku tidak peduli. Dia perempuan atau laki-laki, itu tidak masalah. Kami kan hanya berteman"

"Aku harap semua sesuai dengan keinginanmu Soo, tapi kau harus tetap berhati- hati ya ?"  
Lidahku mendadak kelu. Rona merah langsung menyebar di wajahku saat jemari panjang Chan Yeol sunbae mengusap lembut pipiku. Hangat. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa gelisah. Kenapa aku harus berhati- hati ?

From : Byun Baek Hyun  
Selamat tidur Kyung Soo, ku harap kau mimpi indah karena dalam mimpimu ada aku.

From : Park Chan Yeol  
Matikan semua gadgetmu. Matikan juga lampu kamarmu. Cepat tidur. Kalau kau kesiangan, aku akan meninggalkanmu !

Aku tertawa kecil saat membandingkan pesan selamat tidur dari Baek dan Chan Yeol sunbae. Sangat berbeda sekali. Baek dengan keromantisannya, sedangkan Chan Yeol sunbae dengan sikap sok tegasnya. Hah, aku jadi bingung harus membalas pesan yang mana. Apa pesan dari Baek dulu karena dia yang pertama mengirim pesan ? Atau dari Chan Yeol sunbae dulu karena dia pemuda yang aku cintai ? Hah, bingung !  
Lebih baik kumatikan lampu kamar, tarik selimut kemudian tidur.  
Selamat tidur Chan Yeol sunbae dan Baek.

TBC ~ 


	6. Secret (5)

"Kau sedang apa sih ?" Aku menoleh ke arah Lu Han yang sedang bingung menatapku.

"Aku hanya bingung, besok mau mengenakan baju apa ?" Kataku dengan nada frustasi sambil menatap jejeran baju di dalam lemariku.  
Hah, malam ini Lu Han memang menginap dirumahku karena kedua orangtuaku sedang pergi kerumah nenek di Mokpo sampai lusa. Aku juga bermaksud meminta pendapat Lu Han tentang baju apa yang akan aku kenakan besok, menghadiri festival band.  
Kulihat Lu Han menelusuri satu persatu baju di dalam lemariku. Terkadang dia mengerutkan dahinya atau memanyunkan bibirnya. Lucu. Terkadang aku suka membandingkan diriku dengan Lu Han. Dia cantik, pintar dan menyenangkan. Pantas saja banyak laki- laki yang sering memujinya. Chan Yeol sunbae juga kadang memuji Lu Han, membuatku iri. Ah, andai aku seperti Lu Han.

"Ah !" Aku hampir saja memukul Lu Han karena gadis itu tiba- tiba berteriak. Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat melihat dia mengacungkan dress warna soft pink padaku.

"Ini cocok" kata Lu Han sambil tersenyum lebar

"Eum Lu Han, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan ? Aku hanya ingin menonton festival bukan dinner. Aku fikir cukup t-shirt dan jeans" kataku ragu- ragu sambil memainkan jari- jariku.

"Tidak, ini tidak berlebihan. Kau harus sadar Soo. Baek tertarik padamu. Asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, makanya dia mengatakan padaku kalau tiketnya habis. Aku yakin itu !"

"Tapi Lu- "

"Stop it ! Cobalah lupakan si Dobi kuping lebar itu sebentar. Baek itu cute, dia juga anak band. Dia sangat keren dan kau tahu itu !" Aku merengut mendengar kata- kata Lu Han. Kenapa kesannya dia ingin aku berpacaran dengan Baek dan melupakan Chan Yeol sunbae ?

"Lu, ak- "

"Kau harus pakai ini besok ! Aku tidak mau tahu" kata Lu Han dengan suara akhir yang mendesis. Membuatku sedikit merinding dan berakhir dengan anggukan dikepalaku.  
Aku menatap resah jam dinding dikamarku. Sepuluh menit lagi Baek akan datang menjemput. Aku berulang kali menatap bayanganku dicermin. Merapihkan rambutku dan membetulkan pita yang disematkan disana.

"Aduh Soo, sudah cantik kok" Aku menggembungkan pipi karena Lu Han memutar bola matanya. Huh, dia tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang gerogi ?

"Sebaiknya duduk dulu disini dan menonton televisi" kata Lu Han sambil menyalakan televisi yang ada dikamarku. Meski tidak mau, aku menurut juga.  
Sudah lewat lima menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Kenapa Baek belum juga datang ? Apa dia lupa untuk menjemputku ?

"Hei, tenanglah. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang" Lu Han sepertinya mulai risih karena aku tidak bisa diam ditempat dudukku. Mau tidak mau, aku menurut untuk diam. Menggigiti ujung kuku untuk menghilangkan rasa gerogi.

Teett Teett !

Aku terlonjak dari tempat dudukku, begitu pula dengan Lu Han. Aku segera berdiri untuk terakhir kalinya menatap cermin, merapihkan penampilanku. Setelah itu, aku segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan dengan diikuti Lu Han.

Aku menenangkan degup jantungku sebentar, kemudian membuka pintu.

"Annyeong"

Eh ?  
Aku mencelos begitu membuka pintu menemukan Chan Yeol sunbae yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau mau kemana Soo ?" tanya Chan Yeol sunbae sambil memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah. Membuatku salah tingkah.

"Ingin menonton festi-"

Tiin tiin !

Aku, Lu Han dan Chan Yeol sunbae reflek menoleh ke depan. Ada audi putih yang terpakir manis di depan gerbang rumahku. Kemudian turun seorang pemuda berambut pirang, mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat dan kacamata hitam yang digantungkan di t-shirt miliknya. Itu Baek !  
Baek terus berjalan kearah kami sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Annyeong"

"Annyeong"  
jawabku dan Lu Han, sedangkan Chan Yeol sunbae malah menyipitkan matanya. Dia kenapa sih ?

"Kau sudah siap Soo ? " Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.  
Setelah meminta izin pada Lu Han dan Chan Yeol sunbae, Baek segera mengajakku pergi. Baek bermaksud menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku menepisnya. Ada Chan Yeol sunbae, aku merasa tidak enak. Kami pun hanya berjalan beriringan.

"Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka ?" sayup- sayup aku dengar suara Chan Yeol sunbae

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka pacaran" damn ! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Lu Han ?

"Oh, baguslah"  
Nyut, kenapa Chan Yeol sunbae berkata seperti itu ? Rasanya sakit sekali mendengarnya. Segera kupeluk tangan Baek. Baek menatapku bingung dan kubalas dengan senyuman. Dia pun ikut tersenyum.  
*** Haruskah aku berpaling pada Baek ?

TBC ~ 


	7. Secret (6)

Baek sangat romantis. Kalian harus tahu itu. Disaat teman- temannya ada di backstage untuk menunggu panggilan tampil, Baek malah duduk disampingku. Katanya takut aku kesepian. Yeah, dia benar. Awalnya aku memang merasa tidak nyaman berada ditempat ini. Suara alunan musik yang begitu keras diiringi jeritan- jeritan penonton membuatku pening. Seandainya ini festival boyband, aku pasti akan ikut histeris.

***

"Minum dulu Soo"

***

Aku tersenyum lebar saat Baek menyodorkan sekaleng softdrink padaku. Dia tahu saja kalau aku kehausan.

***

Tidak lama kemudian, Baek pamit padaku untuk ke backstage. Sepertinya band sekolahnya akan tampil. Aku merasa jengah lagi karena sendirian. Namun aku mencoba menikmati suasana disini sambil memainkan kakiku.

***

Sampai akhirnya nama grup band sekolah Baek dipanggil. Aku tercengang ketika hampir semua penonton berteriak histeris saat band sekolah Baek naik ke atas panggung. Apa mereka sangat populer ? Padahal menurutku yang menarik diantara mereka hanya Baek, ehem !

***

"Kyaaaa Baek-ssi sangat keren !"

***

"Kau benar ! Dia membuatku silau, aku semakin mencintainya !"

***

Aku mendelik saat telingaku mendengar beberapa gadis menyebut nama Baek. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak suka.

***

"Hello guys"

***

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah panggung begitu mendengar suara Baek membuka sapaan dan sambutan sebentar. Tunggu dulu, kenapa Baek yang memberi sambutan ? Apa dia seorang vokalis ?

***

"Yeay, yeay, yeay, I don't like You girlfriend"

***

Aku terkesiap mendengar suara Baek yang langsung diiringi musik yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Aku kenal lagu ini. Girlfriend milik Avril Lavigne.

***

Aku tak bisa berhenti menatap aksi panggung Baek yang sangat energik. Cara dia memainkan gitarnya dan caranya bernyanyi membuatku ikut berteriak bersama penonton lain. Dia begitu menakjubkan !

***

Sampai akhirnya lirik  
'I can tell You like Me too and You know I'm right' dinyanyikan, aku terpaku dengan pipi merona. Aku tidak salah lihat kan ? Baek mengucapkannya sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearahku. Entah benar atau tidak. Namun aku tidak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tidak bisa tersenyum.

***

~#~

***

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Soo"

***

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baek. Saat ini kami duduk berdampingan disebuah kursi taman sambil menikmati sepotong hotdog dan sekaleng softdrink. Rasanya sangat aneh. Seperti err- kencan. Sikap Baek yang sangat perhatian, membuatku nyaman menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

***

"Baek, kenapa tadi kau menyanyikan lagu girlfriend ? Kau kan laki- laki ?"

Entah kenapa aku tiba- tiba bertanya seperti itu.

***

"Kenapa ya ?"

Aku cemberut melihat Baek menaik- turunkan alisnya. Dia sedang menjahiliku !

***

"Mungkin karena aku sedang jatuh cinta"

***

Eh ?

Baek jatuh cinta ? Jatuh cinta pada siapa ? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak suka mendengarnya ?

***

~#~

***

From : Park Chan Yeol

Kenapa baru pulang ? Tidak baik seorang gadis malam- malam baru pulang, apalagi bersama laki- laki yang tidak dikenal.

***

Aku mendesah membaca pesan dari Chan Yeol sunbae. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku baru pulang. Aku menoleh pada Lu Han yang duduk disampingku. Gadis itu menggeleng, seolah mengerti aku ingin bertanya apa padanya.

***

"Sunbae kuping lebar itu aneh ya ? Padahal dia tidak mau jadi kekasihmu, tapi kenapa dia begitu terang- terangan menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya saat kau bersama lelaki lain ?"

***

Kali ini aku yang menggeleng. Lu Han benar, Chan Yeol sunbae aneh. Sebenarnya mau dia apa ? Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

***

"Tapi menurutku Soo, lupakan saja Sunbae itu dan sikap anehnya. Lebih baik dengan yang pasti- pasti saja"

***

"Apa maksudmu ?"

***

"Jangan pura- pura ! Kau tahu jelas kalau Baek menyukaimu" kata Lu Han sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

Ah, jadi itu maksudnya. Aku juga sempat berfikir begitu, tapi Baek bilang dia sedang jatuh cinta dan dia mengucapkannya tanpa menatapku. Apa itu bisa dikatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku ? Ah, aku tidak mau berharap lebih.

***

TBC ~


	8. Secret (7)

Aku menatap nanar halaman rumah Chan Yeol sunbae dari atas sepedaku. Bisa kulihat, lelaki yang kucintai itu sedang memasukkan barang- barangnya kedalam bagasi mobil dibantu paman dan bibi Park.

***

Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat Chan Yeol sunbae. Malam ini dia mulai tinggal di asrama Seoul University. Hah, kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat ? Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

***

"Kyung Soo- ya !"

Aku tersentak saat ada yang memanggilku. Oh, rupanya bibi Park. Wanita itu nampak tersenyum sambil menyuruhku untuk mendekat.

***

Dengan langkah ragu- ragu, aku mendekati tiga orang yang masih tampak sibuk itu.

***

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diluar sana Soo ?"

***

"Eum, aku habis bersepeda mengelilingi komplek lalu melihat Paman, Bibi dan Chan Yeol sunbae nampak sibuk. Aku penasaran"

Bohong ! Aku memang sengaja kesini karena aku tahu semuanya dari si bodoh kuping lebar yang sialnya aku cintai.

***

"Iya Soo, hari ini Chan-ie memang mulai tinggal di asrama barunya" aku pura- pura sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari paman Park. Chan Yeol sunbae malah menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

***

"Eomma akan merindukanmu Nak" aku merasa dadaku sedikit sesak saat Chan Yeol sunbae memeluk erat wanita yang disayanginya itu. Seandainya aku bisa memeluk pemuda itu juga.

***

"Jaga dirimu baik- baik adik kecil" kata Chan Yeol sunbae sambil mengusak rambutku setelah melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Aku tersenyum meski dipaksakan, tidak seperti dirinya yang malah tersenyum lebar.

***

~#~

***

Chan Yeol tetaplah Chan Yeol, orang yang selalu mengirimiku pesan untuk membangunkanku, mengingatkanku makan ataupun menyuruhku tidur. Namun rasanya berbeda saat dia tidak lagi berada disekitarku. Meski baru dua minggu dia pergi, aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Aku malu jika harus menceritakan perasaanku pada Eomma. Ingin bercerita pada Lu Han, aku takut dia bosan mendengarku bercerita tentang hal yang sama.

***

Tanpa sadar, aku menelusuri daftar kontak diponselku. Aku tersenyum begitu melihat nama Byun Baek Hyun. Mungkin dia bisa membuatku sedikit ringan.

***

To : Byun Baek Hyun

Baek, kau sibuk ? Aku ingin bercerita

***

Lama kutunggu balasan dari Baek, sampai akhirnya ponselku berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Itu dari Baek !

***

"Yeoboseo"

Sapaku setelah menekan tombol hijau.

***

"Yeoboseo" jawab Baek dari ujung sana. Suaranya serak, seperti orang bangun tidur.

***

"Kau baru bangun tidur ?"

***

"Iya"

***

"Kenapa langsung menghubungiku ?"

***

"Kau bilang ingin bercerita, lewat pesan singkat kan kurang nyaman" Ya Tuhan ! Kenapa pemuda ini aneh sekali ?

***

"Setidaknya cuci mukamu dulu !" kataku dengan kesal tapi dia malah tertawa, membuatku semakin kesal.

***

"Jangan marah Baby"

***

"Eh ? Kau bilang apa tadi ? Coba ulangi !"

***

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apapun" bohong ! Aku bisa mendengar tawa kerasnya. Tadi dia memanggilku Baby kan ? Ugh, kenapa pipiku memanas ? Baek sialan !

***

Pagi itu yang harusnya aku bercerita tentang apa yang kurasakan malah kulupakan begitu saja. Digantikan percakapan konyol antara aku dan Baek. Setidaknya Baek membuatku terhibur.

***

~#~

***

Pagi itu aku melotot tak percaya melihat Baek dengan gaya kerennya datang kerumahku. Menemui Ibuku, mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjemputku. Saat itu Ayahku sudah berangkat ke kantor. Aku sempat merengek pada ibuku karena ibu terus meledekku. Kata ibu, aku ini hebat karena bisa dekat dengan dua pemuda- pemuda tampan seperti Chan Yeol sunbae dan Baek.

***

Karena sikap Baek yang ramah, akhirnya ibu mengijinkan aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama Baek. Dengan menunggangi motor besarnya, kami segera pergi dari rumahku diiringi lambaian tangan ibuku. Ibuku tersenyum, tapi aku menangkap adanya kejanggalan. Ibu menatapku khawatir, tapi kenapa ?

***

TBC


	9. Secret (8)

"Eomma harap hubungan kau dan Baek Hyun hanya sebatas teman"

***

"Kenapa Eomma ?"

***

"Jangan bertanya kenapa Soo, Eomma juga tidak tahu. Eomma tahu dia pemuda yang baik, tapi perasaan Eomma tidak enak. Ini naluri seorang Ibu, Soo"

Aku hanya bisa diam saat ibu meremas lembut kedua bahuku. Kenapa ibu tiba- tiba berkata seperti itu ? Apa karena Baek sering datang kerumah ini ? Tapi dimana letak salahnya ?  
Kupandangi motor Baek yang semakin menjauhi pekarangan rumahku.

***

"Oh iya, tadi siang Chan Yeol menelpon. Dia sempat menanyakan kabarmu, dia juga bertanya kenapa akhir- akhir ini kau susah sekali dihubungi ?"

***

Aku mencelos mendengar pertanyaan ibu. Baru aku sadari kalau sudah dua minggu lebih aku tidak mengangat panggilan maupun sekedar membalas pesan darinya. Padahal dulu aku sangat antusias dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Namun aku tahu jawabannya. Cintaku padanya sudah tidak sebesar dulu. Cintaku sudah mulai terbagi, untuk seseorang yang selalu ada untukku. Dia Byun Baek Hyun.

Maafkan aku Eomma.

***

Sore itu aku dan Lu Han baru selesai mengikuti kelas vokal. Kami berjalan melewati koridor yang masih nampak ramai. Sesekali aku dan Lu Han menyapa siswa- siswi yang kami kenal. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang siswi yang menghampiriku.

***

"Kyung, ada titipan untukmu"

Aku dan Lu Han saling berpandangan. Lu Han malah mengedikkan bahunya, tidak tahu.

Meski ragu, aku mengambil setangkai mawar merah dan surat berwarna biru muda yang disodorkan gadis itu.

***

"Aku pergi dulu ya, oh iya si penitip mengatakan agar suratnya langsung dibuka. Bye Kyung Soo, bye Lu Han" Aku dan Lu Han mengerutkan kening menatap punggung siswi tadi yang mulai menjauh. Kubolak- balik surat yang ada ditanganku.

***

"Cepat buka Soo !" aku mendelik melihat Lu Han yang begitu excited. Namun aku menurutinya juga.

***

'Bukankah mawar merah melambangkan sebuah cinta ? Temui aku digerbang sekolahmu karena saat ini aku membawa banyak cinta untukmu'

***

Aku tertawa membaca tulisan yang terkesan gombal itu, tapi Lu Han malah menjitakku. Sahabatku itu langsung mengajakku kembali berjalan, namun hal aneh kembali kami lihat. Disebuah tiang, bersandar sebuah mawar merah. Lu Han langsung mengambil mawar itu.

***

"Untuk Do Kyung Soo" kata Lu Han sambil membaca kartu yang tersemat ditangkai mawar. Meski bingung, aku dan Lu Han tetap berjalan untuk kemudian menemukan mawar merah lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ditiang- tiang, dipohon- pohon, dengan ucapan yang sama tanpa ada nama pengirim.

***

"Orang ini pasti romantis sekali" aku mengangguk untu menyetujui Lu Han. Kupandangi mawar- mawar yang ada ditanganku dan Lu Han. Siapa yang melakukan ini ? Membuatku bingung. Namun kebingunganku langsung sirna saat mendengar teriakan Lu Han.

***

"Soo, lihat itu Baek ! Woah !"

Aku langsung memutar kepalaku dan benar saja, di depan gerbang sana ada Baek yang dikelilingi siswa- siswi disekolahku. Baek yang melihatku dan Lu Han langsung tersenyum lebar. Dengan langkah lebar dia mendekatiku dan Lu Han. Tunggu dulu ! Yang ada ditangannya itu bunga kan ? Tapi untuk apa ?

***

"Soo"

***

Aku menahan nafas mendengar Baek memanggil namaku dengan nada berbeda. Aku menoleh kesamping, eh dimana Lu Han ? Lalu kenapa semua orang disini memperhatikanku dan Baek sambil tersenyum- senyum seperti itu ?

***

"Soo, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Aku- aku, ugh ! Aku bukan orang yang romantis. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, maukah kau merajut hari indah bersamaku ? Menjadi kekasihku ?"

***

Eh ? Baek menyatakan perasaannya padaku ? Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku ?

Uh, rasanya banyak kupu- kupu yang beterbangan diperutku, kakiku juga mendadak lemas.

***

"Kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku, tolong ambil sebuket mawar merah ditangan kananku, tapi jika kau hanya menginginkan kita berteman, silahkan ambil sebuket lili ditangan kiriku" aduh kenapa Baek sambil tersenyum semanis itu ? Rasanya jantungku hampir berhenti.

***

"Terima ! Terima ! Terima !"

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh siswa- siswi yang mulai heboh. Oh, apa yang dilakukan Lu Han ? Sial ! Apa dia sedang merekam aku dan Baek sambil tertawa.

***

Kualihkan pandanganku lagi pada Baek. Sepertinya dia sama gugup sepertiku.

"Soo, jika kau tidak ma-"

sret !

Dengan cepat aku merebut sebuket mawar merah ditangan kanannya. Baek mematung tapi setelah langsung tersenyum lebar.

***

"Terimakasih Soo"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin saat Baek memelukku kemudian mencium keningku dengan hangat. Bahkan aku mulai tersenyum lebar mendengar siswa- siswi disekitar kami yang semakin heboh.

***

Ah, adakah hari yang lebih indah dari hari ini ?

***


End file.
